Poison Kiss
|-|Final Fight-Street Fighter IV= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary Poison (ポイズン Poizun) is a playable character in the Street Fighter series, and one of many that originated from the Final Fight games created by Akira Yasuda. Introduced in the first Final Fight, she has appeared in later artworks and games in a cameo role, eventually making her first playable appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken. During the kidnapping of Mayor Mike Haggar's daughter Jessica, Poison was a member of the Mad Gear Gang. Not much is known about her participation in the events, however, beyond the fact that she fought the heroes. After the collapse of Mad Gear, Poison became a wrestling manager. However, her charges were lackluster and attendance at events was even worse. When she realizes that her wrestlers are failing to interest the crowd and overhears the marks talking about how they'd rather watch "the main event" (The S.I.N. Tournament), she enters the ring herself and pummels two of her employees, deciding to go to the tournament herself in search new talent. After the tournament, she meets up with her former Mad Gear comrade Hugo. She offers to manage him, and although he is reluctant at first, he eventually accepts. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Poison Kiss Origin: Street Fighter / Final Fight Gender: Female Age: In her late 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Fighter, Pro-Wrestling Fighter, Acrobat, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Energy Blasts Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Fought Rolento, Abigail and a suppressed Cody) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Kept up with Rolento, Abigail and a suppressed Cody) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with whip, several meters with energy blasts. Standard Equipment: Whip and handcuffs Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled fighter and the manager of Hugo Andore's wrestling career) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Defeated Rolento in her Ultra SFIV Rival Match. Rolento in turn has been Cody's opponent multiple times, and while always defeated, was never a push-over. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Kissed by a Goddess: '''A peculiar kicking attack. Poison thrusts upward spinning in a corkscrew manner with her feet leading above. * '''Aeolus Edge: With a wave of her whip, Poison fires a pink, crescent-moon shaped energy blast at her opponent. * Whip of Love: '''A three strike combo with her whip, resulting in Poison's opponent's knockdown during it's final, strongest hit. * '''Love Me Tender: '''An acrobatic kicking attack. Poison leaps forward and performs a flipping axe kick, landing heel first on the opponent's head * '''Thunder Whip: Poison energizes her whip with electric-like energy, and then proceeds to execute two consecutive spinning uppercut combos with it. * Love Storm: Poison fires a large Aeolus Edge. If it connects, she will then perform a Love Me Tender which brings her opponent to their knees before bringing her foot down on the opponent's head, keeping them pinned with their face to the ground and their rear end in the air. She then repeatedly whips them before delivering a final lashing whip to the opponent's chin, sending them tumbling away. * Poison Kiss: '''Poison's strongest attack: First, she blows a heart-shaped kiss towards the opponent. If the kiss touches the opponent, Poison slaps them in the face first with her forehand and then with her backhand before kicking them forcefully in the groin, taunting them as they collapse slowly to the ground afterwards. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: nconclusive Matches: Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Criminals Category:Final Fight Category:Whip Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7